In Your Dreams Pt 2
by DQ Adventures
Summary: Sequel to "In Your Dreams Pt. 1" After a quick escape, Finn tries his best to find some help to assist Finn in defeating the Lich. And Finn's best choice was her protected friend Marceline. So can Finn and Marceline actually smite this demonic being?


In Your Dreams Pt. 2

An Adventure Time Story

(Scene #1: The Lich)

Lich: It's time to say "Farewell", human.

Finn: Never! I'll kill you again, you fart!

(The Lich turns into a dark mist)

(Finn struggles)

Finn: Sorry, Jake.

(Finn kicks Jake in the groin)

Jake: AAAAAAA!

(Jake falls down)

(Finn runs away)

Lich: Capture the boy!

All: Yes, master.

(All run after Finn)

Finn: Can't stop running! Can't stop running! Can't stop running!

(Finn keeps running to the Ice Kingdom)

(Scene #2: Ice Kingdom)

(Finn charges in)

Finn: Ice King!

Ice King: Hey. If your tryin' to mess me up you a little early.

Finn: Ice King, just listen. The Lich is back and almost everyone in Ooo including Bubblegum is possessed.

Ice King: What?

Finn: I know! So I think we should-

Ice King: That overgrown smoke cloud gots my babe? I'm the one who she follows.

Finn: Ice King.

Ice King: Oh…I'm gonna get em'! First I'm going to….

(Finn) Ice King. Ice King. (Ice King) ….shoot him with my shards, then my snow boulders, then my-

Finn: Ice King, watch it!

(All charge in the door and climb in the windows)

Ice King: AAAAAAAA! Zombies! You fools ain't getting' this Ice King. ZAP!

(Ice King shoots ice bolts in every direction)

(Penguins surround the Ice King)

Ice King: Oh, no.

(Penguins pile on the Ice King)

(Ice King attempts to freeze the penguins and fails)

Ice King: No! No! Betrayed by my own penguins.

(Finn is still fighting)

Ice King: Finn…Whatever happens, tell Bubblegum that I love her.

(Finn charges through the possessed)

Ice King: Avenge me!

(Ice King is fully covered in penguins)

(Scene #3: Marceline's House)

(Finn runs up to Marceline's door and knocks frantically)

(Marceline opens the door)

Marceline: Hey, Finn.

Finn: Get in!

(Finn pushes Marceline back inside)

(Finn looks into Marceline's book shelf)

Marceline: Hey. What's the hurry, cowboy?

Finn: Not now, Marcy. Finding cure. Saving world.

Marceline: Hey. Hey. Hey. Now what the deal?

Finn: Lich. Return. Friends gone. Saving world.

Marceline: Hmmmmm…The Lich has returned to kill you and he's using your friends to do it for him.

Finn: …Yep. That's it.

Marceline: Yeah, I've dealt with the Lich before. All that you need is this.

(Marceline pulls out the Enchiridion)

Finn: The Enchiridion? Wha-, Wha-, Where'd you find this?

Marceline: Oh, I jus' found that thing in some bear cave.

Finn: Oh…..Well….How do I beat this guy?

(Marceline flips the pages of the book)

Marceline: It says that _these_ crystals like makes the guys who are controlled back off.

Finn: Where are these crystals at?

Marceline: I live in a house that's inside a cave, genius. Why else do you think those guys haven't gotten me yet?

Finn: Well-

Marceline: Don't answer that.

Finn: Alright. So we just have to get the crystals and we'll kill the Lich?

Marceline: Nope. There's more.

Finn: (sigh)

Marceline: When you get to the Lich, you go to this page and put a crystal in that hole there.

Finn: How do we know which one to hack?

Marceline: It's the one that's glowing.

Finn: Alright. Let's go crystal huntin'.

(Finn and Marceline go outside and pick out crystals)

Finn: So where do we put these crystals anyway?

Marceline: Here. Take this.

(Marceline passes Finn some string)

Finn: String?

(Marceline shows Finn her crystal necklace)

Finn: Woah.

(Scene #4: Fields)

(Finn and Marceline hide behind some rocks with their crystal necklaces)

Marceline: Alright. So now we have to get pass everyone and get to the Lich.

Finn: Yeah. Sneak attacks.

(Finn and Marceline get behind the rocks)

(Finn charges and screams)

(The Lich turns around)

Lich: Capture him!

(All charge at Finn and Marceline)

(A barrier covers Finn and Marceline)

(All bounce off of the barrier)

(Marceline flies to the Lich and restrains him)

Finn: Take this, you unholy beast.

(Finn opens the book in front of the Lich)

(Moments later)

Finn: Why isn't it working?

(The Lich laughs)

(The Lich throws down Marceline)

Finn: Marcy!

Lich: Fools. You'd have to do more than this to end my reign.

(All go through the barrier then restrain Finn and Marceline)

Lich: Take them to the dungeon. The execution begins at night fall.

(Finn and Marceline are taken away)

(Scene #5: Candy Dungeon)

Finn: You said that would work.

Marceline: Shut up, Finn.

Finn: (grunt) Why didn't it work? (sigh) Think. Think… (Finn closes his eyes)

(Finn's Memory)

Lich: You'd have to more than this to end my reign….more than this….more than this…..

(Finn opens his eyes)

Marceline: Hey, Finn. You O.K. over there Finn? Finn?

(Finn looks at possessed Jake)

Finn: I have an idea.

(Scene #6: Candy Dungeon)

(Later)

(Finn looks towards possessed Jake)

Finn: Hey, Jake.

Jake: What is it, prisoner?

Finn: I need you to fix the stink hole in here.

(Jake opens the door and enters)

(Finn gives a "thumbs up" to Marceline)

Jake: Well it seems that you have a break-

(Finn tackles Jake to the ground)

Jake: Unhand me, prisoner!

Marceline: Do it, Finn.

Finn: Yeah.

(Finn pulls a crystal out of his pocket)

(Jake struggles)

(Finn puts the crystal on Jake's chest)

Jake: AAAAAAAAA!

(A black mist comes out of Jake's mouth)

Jake: (grunts)

(A crystal figure appears on Jake's forehead)

(Jake's eyes turn back to their regular color)

Jake: Ugh…What happened?

Finn: No time to explain. We tryin' to stop the Lich.

Jake: Alright. So what do I do?

Finn: Just follow me and Marcy as we purify these people.

Jake: O.K.

(Scene #7: Montage)

(Finn piles on Mr. Cupcake)

(Jake gives Marceline a crystal)

(Marceline plants the crystal on Mr. Cupcake's head)

(A black mist comes out of Mr. Cupcake's mouth)

(Jake taps a Banana Guard on the shoulder)

(Jake plants the crystal on the Banana Guard)

(A black mist comes out of the Banana Guard's mouth)

(Peppermint Butler and Princess Bubblegum are walking)

(A rock is thrown at and has hit Peppermint Butler)

(Jake takes down Peppermint Butler and Princess Bubblegum)

(Finn and Marceline plant crystals on Peppermint Butler and Princess Bubblegum's heads)

(Black mists come out of both of their mouths)

(Finn and Jake fist-pound)

(Finn finds Starchy punching and biting his leg)

(Marceline puts a crystal on Starchy)

(A black mist comes out of Starchy's mouth)

(Scene #8: The Lich)

(Finn, Jake, and Marceline walk up to the Lich)

Lich: What is this?

Jake: You ain't controllin' us anymore Lich!

Finn: Prepare to be purified, Lich.

Lich: Pitiful. You still won't understand that I am your ruler. You cannot beat me, boy.

Finn: Ha! That's what you be thinkin'. Come out, guys.

(All come out of the shadows with crystal figures on their heads)

Lich: Impossible.

Finn: Get on em', Jake.

Jake: AAAAAAAAAA!

(Jake stretches out and piles on the Lich)

(battles cries)

(All charge at the Lich)

Lich: No. No!

(All bring the Lich down)

(Finn pulls the Enchiridion out of his backpack)

Finn: AAAAAAAA!

(Finn runs up to the Lich's head)

(Finn reaches the head, then plants the Enchiridion on his head)

Lich: Nooooooooo!

(The Lich turns into a mist, then goes into the crystal in the Enchiridion)

(The Enchiridion closes)

Finn: Woah.

(Scene #9: Treehouse)

Jake: (sigh) Bagged em' again. Ha Ha! How you feel, man?...Finn?

Finn: Not now, Jake. I just….(sigh) wanna sleep.

Jake: Yeah, man. You had a long day. Night, buddy.

Finn: Night, buddy.

(Finn goes to sleep)

(Scene #10: Finn's Dreams)

Lich: You shall never rule me boy.

Finn: Yeah well take this!

(Finn slays the Lich)

(The Lich turns into a mist and goes into the sky)

(Finn sleeping)

(Finn smiles in his sleep)

The End


End file.
